Pandemonium in a Bottle
by LunaParvulus
Summary: Lack of communication led to one grand adventure for Harry, Draco, and last but not least, Snape. A potion incident and Snape found himself hands full with a six month old and a seven month old baby. A pure and simple de-aging story.
1. Chapter 1: Age is Just a Number

**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story strictly belong to J.K Rowling. I am only borrowing them for the purposes of this story. No profits were made. Sadly :(**

**Summary: **Better summary in my profile. Basically it's another one of those 'oh no, potions mishap!' stories. Set in the boys' seventh year of Hogwarts.

Harry and Draco were partnered, once again, to make a potion. The potion they made was to grant the drinker their desired age… for six months. Draco had a plan to drink it, and so did Harry, his boyfriend of two years. With two puffs of smoke, Snape was stuck with two howling babies. Very _young_ babies.

It's going to be an 'awesome' adventure of Severus Snape! Oh, and no worries. Harry and Draco will remember _everything._

**Warnings: **Rated M for fluff, foul language, cute babies, awkward situations, and M/M loving in the very beginning and end. VERY end. And of course, Draco is **OOC**.

_Lunaparvulus_ strikes again! :D

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_Age is Just a Number_

**: October 28, 1997 :**

Harry was fixing his tie in front of the bathroom mirror in the boys' dormitory when a very grumpy looking Ron staggered in. He scowled at Harry before moving to one of the sinks to start brushing his teeth.

"How come you're always so… cheerful in the mornings?" Ron asked as he squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

"I'm just an early riser, unlike you," Harry replied with a smile. "Hurry up, mate, or we'll miss breakfast." Harry chuckled when Ron started brushing his teeth furiously. "I'll wait for you in the common room, shall I? Hermione's probably there."

Ron only grunted in reply and Harry left his friend to finish his morning rituals. As he stepped foot into the Gryffindor common room, the first thing he saw was the back of a bushy-haired head next to a very blond one. Harry grinned happily and almost skipped over to the couches. He put his hands over the blond's eyes and smiled.

"Guess who?"

Draco chuckled and put his own hands on top of Harry's. He pulled off Harry's hands and tilted his head up, looking right into amused green eyes. Harry leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's lips upside down.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. They were so adorable. When she saw that they weren't kissing anymore, Hermione thought it was safe for her to talk.

"Harry, is Ron –"

"He's awake, brushing his teeth when I left him upstairs," Harry answered Hermione's unfinished question. Walking around the couch, Harry stopped in front of Draco.

Draco smiled softly and patted his lap, wincing just a tad when Harry all but jumped onto his thighs.

"Good morning," Draco whispered.

Harry looked into the silver orbs and smiled. "Good morning… How long were you waiting?"

"Not too long; Hermione let me in around ten minutes ago. Most of your dorm mates are still sleeping, I believe."

Harry chuckled and placed his head in the crook between Draco's neck and shoulder. "They usually get up twenty minutes before class starts."

Draco scoffed, but before he said anything, a loud yawn sounded behind him. He turned around and found Ron walking slowly over to them.

"Hey, Weasley."

The redheaded teen snorted and squinted at Draco. "Malfoy, why are you here?" Ron saw Hermione scowling at him and he then sighed exasperatedly. "Why am I even asking? Two years of this… Was just kidding, Draco."

When Ron joined Hermione, Harry got off from his boyfriend's lap and helped Draco stand. Together, they leisurely walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, chatting along the way.

* * *

Draco was admiring the way the dark locks were falling into Harry's eyes as the green-eyed teen busily wrote down Snape's notes. Draco did his already, fifteen minutes ago to be exact. It was always amusing when they had to take notes. Harry would dawdle for at least a good five minutes, and then he would sort of zone out as the Potions professor talked. Lastly, when Snape started walking around, barking out instructions, Harry would then start scribbling away. Of course, Draco paid attention to the man; he wasn't like Harry.

Every single word the professor said, he wrote down onto parchment.

Potion was his favorite subject, which was why Draco was exceptionally excited about the potion they were about to make.

It was an Age Reduction potion. It works just as the name implied. The drinker just needed to _think_ of the age they wanted to be and the potion would be activated. Once the person changed into their desired age, they would stay that way for half a year. Draco smirked and glanced at his Gryffindor boyfriend.

_Let's see if Harry would like the idea of taking care of a child… I know _I _would love it. Just imagine… six months without doing any school work._

Draco went over the instructions to brew the potion. It wasn't particularly difficult, but it still had some steps that could not be messed up. He didn't want to be in the middle of the consequences. Draco smiled to himself when Harry did a small nod, indicating that he was finally done with the instructions.

"Done, love?" Draco whispered loud enough so only Harry heard.

The class was quiet since most students were mulling over their notes before gathering ingredients. Harry gathered up his parchments and turned to face Draco.

"Yep. Are you ready to start?" Harry tilted his head. "I think this potion is the coolest one thus far from all the ones we made in Snape's class." Harry got off his stool and smirked at his boyfriend. "I'll go get the ingredients and you go ahead and start the base, alright?"

Draco straightened his robes and arched an eyebrow at Harry. "Of course, Potter."

Draco's lips quirked; Snape had breezed by. He and Harry had agreed that they should continue calling each other by their last names during classes. They did it for two years and it was hard to break the habit. But Draco was pretty sure that the whole school knew about his and Harry's relationship already.

When Harry walked away, Draco got their table ready. He took out a black cauldron and set it over the fire. As he waited, Draco pondered about how old he should turn himself into.

_A baby. Yes, a small baby. Since I'd remember everything, I want to see how Harry handles the situation._

Little did Draco know, Harry was thinking the exact same thing…

* * *

"Is that the right color?" Harry asked as he stirred the potion ten times clockwise. "It's blue… but more on the violet side."

"It's fine, Ha – Potter," Draco muttered. "One more stir and then we'll let it sit."

At that moment, Snape was by their station. He peered into their cauldron and sneered.

"No doubt Mr. Malfoy did most of the work," Snape drawled. His piercing black eyes landed on Harry's green ones. "Mr. Potter, do remember to put the fire out after letting the potion sit for ten minutes." With a curl of his lips, Snape wandered off to his next prey.

"Git," Harry muttered darkly as he glared at the back of the professor.

Underneath their table, Draco's hand found Harry's and he gave his boyfriend a light reassuring squeeze.

"Don't let him get to you," Draco murmured.

"He's not."

"Mhmm…"

"Draco…" Harry whined.

"I love you, too," Draco said mock sweetly. He looked at the steaming potion. "Time to put out that flame."

Muttering under his breath, Harry did as he was told, but not before he pinched Draco's thigh.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"One of you will drink the potion you and your partner just brewed," Snape said curtly. "If made _correctly –_" Here, Snape sneered distastefully at Harry, "- the drinker just need to make the choice of how old they want to be and they will become that age."

Snape walked around his desk and stood in front it, his arms crossed, a smirk on his pinched face.

"However, if made incorrectly… Well, all I can say is that you should go to Madame Pomfrey immediately and see if she can help you." Snape uncrossed his arms and waved his right hand at the class. "Well? Drink it!"

As Snape was talking, Harry was busy ladling his own vial to drink; Draco seemed like he was waiting for a transformation to happen. Harry looked around the classroom; Hermione was smiling serenely while Ron looked petrified. Harry chuckled; he wished Ron luck silently since he wouldn't be able to when he changed.

Harry looked down at his hand clutching the vial.

_Here goes nothing._

He drank.

While had been watching other students ladling their own potions, Draco had his ready. All he needed was to think of an age. When he finally made his choice, Draco drank and spun to the side, same time as Harry did. Draco eyes widened when he saw the empty vial in Harry's hand.

"You didn't?!" Draco exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something?!"

"What?" Harry asked dumbly; he stared at his boyfriend until he saw a vial in Draco's hand. "Oh shit…"

Draco sighed. Fate was playing a game… Who the fuck was going to take care of him?! Not just him, but Harry as well?

"Did you think of an age?" Draco asked warily. Harry nodded numbly. "Well, we can't avoid it; we'll change in three minutes. Tell me, Harry… This would be my last time calling you Harry until we're normal again." Here, Harry cracked a small smile. "How old… How old are you going to be?"

"Well… I was thinking that you could… take care of me as a baby." Harry then looked down. "My childhood wasn't a happy one, you know that. I just know you would do a much better job than my relatives."

Draco's face softened; he gently took the vial away from Harry's grasp and placed it onto the table. He then held his boyfriend's hand.

"You could've told me you wanted to be the one to change," Draco said softly. "Now, I'm just worried about who's going to take care of us as babies."

"B-babies?" Harry choked out. "You're going to be _that_ young as well?"

Draco only nodded. Harry looked like he was about to faint.

"Draco… What if we're separated? I don't want some… Hufflepuff to take care of me!"

"Shh… Calm down," Draco soothed; he gulped when he felt a tingling sensation. "Love, I think it's time."

"Oh Merlin… Oh my god," Harry muttered. "It's starting…" Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "Maybe… Maybe Snape will take us in. He _is_ the one that made us do this potion."

Draco chuckled and leaned in, kissing Harry. "See you again in six months, Potter."

He pulled away and they both stood up. They smiled at each other.

"It's going to be fun, Draco, now that I'm a bit calmer." Harry hissed suddenly and doubled over.

Draco couldn't comfort his boyfriend as he was going through the same thing. Before he blacked out, he caught Harry's green eyes looking at him. Draco closed his eyes and let the potion work.

* * *

"Something's not right, I can feel it," Hermione muttered. Ron was twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the potion to do its job.

"What? I feel fine; it's not three minutes yet."

"I'm not talking about our potion. I know I did everything correctly," Hermione said curtly; Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about Harry and Draco. I think I saw Harry drink… but Draco also had a vial in hand."

"So?" Ron rolled his shoulders; he felt tingly all over.

"So?! Ron! I think… I think they both drank it!" Hermione said tersely.

That got Ron's attention.

"What!" When Hermione glared at him, he smiled sheepishly. "Er… Are you sure?"

"Mm…" Hermione tried to look at the two boys. From where she was sitting, all she saw was Draco holding Harry's hand and seemed to be comforting Harry. "… I am… positive."

Hermione saw the two empty vials.

Ron whistled. "Not good, Mione. Not good."

"I know that! We – Uhm, _I _can't take care of either of them since I need to watch you."

"I'm only going to be ten, Hermione. I am not going to be that young." Ron frowned and rubbed his stomach. "Uhg… I wonder how old they'll be…" He hissed.

Hermione turned and put a hand on top of Ron's. "It's starting." She looked over at the boys' table again. Harry was hunched over and so was Draco. "They're turning, too."

Before Hermione could say anything else, random puffs of smoke appeared around the room. She looked up; Professor Snape was just standing there, smirking. Or maybe it was a smile, Hermione wasn't sure. She turned her attention back to Ron, only to find a ten-year-old staring right back at her.

"Hermione?" Ron asked; his voice wasn't as deep. "Do I look like when we first met?"

The witch chuckled. It was a good thing the potion only changed a person's age and appearance, and not their memories.

"You look just like when I first met you in our first year."

Ron smiled smugly and sat up straighter. "Do you think Har –"

Two shrill cries echoed around the whole classroom. Hermione winced and Ron covered his ears, his question never got asked. Hermione rushed over to Harry's table and what she saw on the ground made her gasp.

Two tiny babies, one dark-haired and the other fair, were wriggling on top of what used to be their robes. Now they were a pile of… blankets for the babies. She smiled, however, when baby Harry saw her hovering above him and Draco. He gurgled and waved his chubby arms at her. Draco also stopped crying at this time, but instead of smiling at Hermione, he wiggled closer to the baby next to him.

"Aww…" Hermione went down to her knees and then sat down in front of the babies. "You guys…" She shook her head. "You two probably wanted to know what it was like to be taken care of." She carefully picked up Harry, robes and all, and held him in her left arm. With some difficulty, she also picked Draco up and had him in her right arm.

Draco finally cooed at Hermione and snuggled into her chest. Harry was still busy wiggling in Hermione's hold.

"Well! I'm guessing you remember my face or else you two would be crying your lungs out by now," Hermione mused; she bounced both babies in her arms.

Just as she was giving Draco and Harry plenty of small kisses, a dark shadow appeared. Hermione looked up tentatively and swallowed. Professor Snape glared down at her.

"Ms. Granger. Please. Enlighten me. What happened?"

"I-I… They both drank the potion, Sir."

"Really?" Snape asked sarcastically. He let out a sigh and spun around, facing the rest of the class. "You are dismissed! Get out of here! And don't any of you dare breathe a word about Malfoy and Potter's… mishap. Now leave!"

Students scrambled away as quickly as they could. Some were holding toddlers, and some were only adolescences. Ron had picked up his and Hermione's school bag and was now standing near Hermione.

Snape growled and turned, gesturing Hermione to stand up. She did and almost tripped from the weights in her arms.

"You are to follow me to the Headmaster's office, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded. She could tell Snape was not pleased with this situation. She had to grin when Harry burbled nonsense at the tall man. That led to Draco cooing at Snape as well. If Hermione didn't know better, she would say Harry and Draco were making _fun_ of Snape.

Snape had been watching the two babies in the witch's arms. He almost smiled when Potter gurgled at him, and he tried to touch the small little hands when Draco waved at him. But when Potter made to grab his robes, he staggered back. He was not used to young children.

"Let us leave," Snape muttered. He walked away briskly, not looking back to see if Hermione was even following him.

Hermione sighed and smiled down at the babies. They blinked up at her; Harry even looked tired now. His eyes were starting to close. She swore Draco had tried to look over at Harry before sticking his thumb into his mouth.

As she made her way to Dumbledore's office, while being mindful of the sleeping babies, she wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Snape had smiled, albeit briefly. It was still a smile.

An idea then came to her mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Woot! First chapter, finished! Yes, I know it's short. Most of my first chapters are short :D I hope you like the start of this story. More fun stuff to come! I must really update my other stories x.o

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrangement

A/N: Hmm… Yeah, I'm back at this story again. I REALLY should update the other ones, but I love where this is going! xD Yes, I can't _wait_ for Severus' reaction either :P

**Warnings: **Everybody is **OOC**. Even Snape :D He's much more caring and nicer in this story. Oh, of course there's cuteness!!! BABIES! –pinches Harry and Draco's cheeks- :3

So I warned you about that. If a nice Snape isn't your thing, please don't read. I don't need to see reviews telling me why the hell I have a nice Snape in here. I'm not trying to be mean, but I did WARN you lol! For my old readers, you must know that my stories are mostly AU.

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_The Arrangement_

**: October 28, 1997 :**

Hermione smiled down at the babies in amusement. She had just tickled Harry's little tummy, making the baby laugh, but for some reason, it also triggered Draco to giggle merrily as well. She chuckled to herself as the two wiggled around in laughter as she went on to tease Harry's feet; the robes that they were wrapped in became their little romper suits, courtesy of Dumbledore. Harry was wearing a light blue one with snitches while Draco wore an emerald green one with silvery polka-dots.

After awhile, both Harry and Draco got tired and just sat on Hermione's lap like two sacks of potatoes; Harry had his thumb in his mouth, his eyes round with wonder, while Draco was once more snuggling into Hermione's chest.

It was then that Hermione decided Harry was the more alert baby. Draco had spent most of his time ignoring people. Except for Harry, of course.

Ron had been watching the whole scene with wonder. He never saw pictures of how his best mate had looked like as a baby. Now, Harry was one. In the flesh. He had been sitting on Hermione's left side, next to Harry. Every now and then, the green-eyed baby would turn his head a bit and coo at Ron. Once, Ron had reached out to touch Harry's chubby cheeks, but the baby was quick and had grabbed his hand, moving the finger to his waiting mouth. Ron squeaked and pulled his finger away, just before Harry had the chance to wrap his lips around it.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry when the baby actually pouted at him.

Severus Snape, however, was not amused about this situation.

At all.

He had a bad feeling something was going to happen. He just _knew. _

Snape paced around in front of Dumbledore's desk, his students were all behind him, comfortable in one couch. He stopped for a second when he heard Potter giggle again, followed by another. Weasley or Granger must be doing something… Snape shook his head and continued pacing.

He certainly did _not_ find the giggling adorable!

"Headmaster, how are we going to… They are not even a year old!" Snape stopped abruptly and turned halfway to gesture at Hermione. "Ms. Granger here is already busy with a ten-year-old Mr. Weasley. Surely she cannot take care of a baby Potter," he then sneered at the girl, "even though she might seem eager enough."

Hermione huffed but did not say anything. She continued to entertain the two babies in her arms.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled madly. "Severus –"

"No! And I will _not_ have Draco be in some Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw's care! Or worse," Snape sneered nastily, "Gryffindors."

"Hey!" Ron cried; he was playing with Draco's tiny foot. "What's wrong with Gryffindors?" When Snape curled his lips at him, Ron shrank back. He went back to tickling Draco's foot.

"Severus," Dumbledore started; he held up his hand when Snape opened his mouth. "No, let me finish." The elderly wizard stood up from his wingback chair and walked around his desk, standing next to the Potions master. "I know you care a great deal about Draco, seeing how you are his godfather." Dumbledore smiled when Draco let out a squeal. "But if we don't put them into someone's care, where are they going to go, Severus?"

Hermione looked up when she heard the question. Snape now had a permanent sneer on his face. His dark eyes were on the tittering babies. But Hermione knew she saw Snape's face soften just a margin when Draco cooed in Snape's direction, waving his small arms. Hermione took in a deep breath and stood up from the couch. Ron made to follow her, but she shook her head at him.

Walking over to the two professors, with both babies balanced on her hips, Hermione put on a small smile.

"Sir, would you like to hold your godson for awhile?" Hermione asked. "It's been awhile since you got to hold him as a young child isn't it, Sir?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at Hermione; she did not back down. He growled lightly but took a step forward. He stepped back a bit when both Harry and Draco babbled and moved their arms in his direction. Snape hesitated.

_It _had _been awhile…_

It wasn't until Dumbledore pushed him forward did Snape held out shaking arms.

_What if I dropped him? He is so… tiny… and putty-like. _Snape smiled thinly and his arms stopped shaking.

"Give Draco to me, Ms. Granger." Snape placed one hand around Draco's tiny arm. The blond cooed and gurgled at Snape.

"Of course… Just…" Hermione shifted so that Snape could take Draco easily. "Hold him tight, Sir. Draco wiggles a bit."

Snape scowled at the witch, but nonetheless held his godson tighter.

Just in case Draco really did wiggle and –Merlin forbid – fell out of his arms.

Severus felt like… squirming. He was holding a baby in his arms, damn it! But it seemed Draco didn't mind being held by the man. He cooed and smacked Snape's chest. Draco looked up at Snape and gave the man smile. Severus saw that Draco only had a few baby teeth. Four on top and two on the bottom.

All this time, Harry had been watching raptly. Hermione noticed that Harry was uncharacteristically quiet. She bounced the baby in her arms, but all Harry did was let out a small whimper.

"What's wrong, little one?" Hermione cooed. Harry's lips trembled and he held out his arm at Snape. "Harry? Do you want Sn – Professor Snape to hold you?"

"Co…" Harry babbled. His arms were stretched out. "Co!"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise; Snape only arched an eyebrow at Potter.

"You want to be with Draco, don't you?" Hermione asked. "Even as babies, you guys are inseparable."

She looked up and was shocked to find Snape only… frowning. No sneers, no smirks, no snarling. Just a small frown across his face. Hermione could almost see the question forming in the professor's head.

"Just what did you mean when you said they are inseparable, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked calmly. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip before answering.

"They – They… Oh, Harry and Draco are going to kill me…"

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione gulped. There was a deadly tone laced in Snape's voice.

"… They are a couple, Sir," she said quietly. "They've been together for two years now." Hermione rolled her eyes when she heard Ron groan behind her.

"I see." Snape smirked when the girl looked at him. "I'm not a fool, Ms. Granger. I noticed the way Draco treated Potter for the past year. They hid it quite well I must say, but I still noticed."

"You-you're not angry?"

Snape let out a snort. "It's clear as day that Draco had become much happier the past year or so. I could see it; I'm not blind. Loathe as I am to say it…" Here, Snape scowled, "Potter is the one that made him happy."

"… I see." Hermione smiled. Her smile dropped, however, when Harry started wailing.

High, screeching, cries.

She made a face and started bouncing the baby but Harry was having none of it. He cried on top of his lungs; his face becoming beet red. Hermione was shushing him, walking around and muttering sweet things into Harry's ear. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Draco trying to reach for Harry from where he was.

Hermione was shocked to the core when she heard, "Give him to me, Ms. Granger."

"Sir?" Hermione stopped pacing and was trying her hardest to keep a hold on a flailing Harry.

Snape let out a suffering sigh; he could almost hear Dumbledore chuckling in a 'I-told-you-so' way.

"Let me hold Potter. You did say they are inseparable." Severus shifted Draco until his godson was on his right hip. "I'll be gentle, Ms. Granger," he assured when the young witch eyed him uncertainly. "I will not drop your friend." He vaguely heard Weasley mutter something, but he paid no mind.

"If you insist…" Hermione walked over to the taller man and carefully deposited the still crying baby Harry into Snape's arm. "There, Harry… Stop your crying now…"

Harry hiccupped and blinked at the man that was now holding him. "Co…"

Harry looked to the side and cooed; Draco was waving at him and trying to touch him. Harry giggled and puckered his lips. This in turn led to more giggling from both babies.

Snape shook his head when the cries stopped. It was amazing. Sure, he knew the potion did not take away memories, but they were mere babies! Even at such a young age, they knew they had to be together.

When Dumbledore cleared his throat, Severus turned his attention to the wizard.

"It seems we found a solution to our problem," the old wizard stated. Snape narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Severus, that I had found the perfect caretaker!"

Severus did _not_ like the way Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. He sneered half-heartedly at the old man and went to the couch. Ron scrambled away and went to Hermione's side. He eyed the Potion's master with slight distaste from behind Hermione.

When Severus sat down, Harry gurgled and nuzzled Severus' chest with his cheek. Tiny fingers curled around Snape's robes, a simple gesture of trust. Severus glanced down at the tiny fingers and found Harry looking up at him with innocent green eyes. Draco was also looking at him now that Harry was no longer burbling at him.

"Do you really trust me?" Severus whispered. He smiled crookedly when Harry cooed. "Do you really?"

"Dah… Dah!" Draco giggled and pressed his face into Severus' side. "Dada…"

"Oh my…" He heard Granger whispered.

"Da-ee!" Harry shrilled; he smacked Snape's chest and snuggled deeper into Snape's hold.

Severus closed his eyes. The walls surrounding his heart cracked, just a bit.

* * *

"_Uncle Sev'us!" A five-year-old Draco cried out happily as Snape stepped into the child's room._

_Severus was visiting for the day and had just arrived. He smiled and got onto one knee as his godson ran up to him, tripping a bit in his haste. _

"_I missed you…" Draco murmured into Severus' neck. "Is Da – Father at a meeting again? He's always gone…" When Draco pulled back, there was a dejected look on his face. "I'm always here alone… Mummy doesn't play with me much… and she won't let me go outside."_

_Severus sighed sadly. He put on a small smile for the boy. "Well, I'm here, Draco. I'll stay and play with you, how does that sound?"_

_Draco beamed at the man and stood back, letting Severus stand up. "You can… read me books! I love it when you read to me." Draco smiled shyly. "Father said… I am too old for stories now…"_

"_That's not true." Severus took Draco's hand and together they walked over to a small bookcase. "Let's choose a book, shall we?"_

_Fifteen minutes later, Severus had just finished a book that Draco chose. They were now both half laying on Draco's bed. The small boy was curled up next to Severus, his head on the older man's side._

"_I wish… I wish you were my Daddy instead."_

"_Draco… You don't mean that." Severus frowned down at his godson._

"_No… I really… You just seem more like a father to me… You're always here. You play with me, laugh with me, and you read me stories." Draco buried his face into Severus' belly. "You are here for me." He looked up, his grey eyes bright with unshed tears. "Can I call you Daddy? Just in private… I really like to…"_

_Severus closed his eyes, his heart clenching. How could he refuse this adorable child? Draco was like a son to him…_

"… _Of course, Draco. Only in private. Remember that." Severus pressed Draco's head back onto his stomach._

"_Daddy…"_

* * *

"Dah!"

Severus was brought back to the present when Harry screamed out 'Daddy', or tried to. He looked down at the green-eyed baby and smiled lightly.

The babies were really getting to him.

With some difficulty, Severus securely had Draco sitting on the couch, sure that the child would not roll off. He then held Harry, with both hands, around the baby's waist. Severus sat Harry right in the middle of his lap. Harry cooed softly and wanted to fall forward, but Severus held on.

"Why are you calling me Daddy, Po – Harry?" Severus winced; calling Potter by his first name will take some time to get used to.

"Dah! Da-ee…" Harry murmured and then he smiled up at the man. At Severus' side, Draco clapped his little hands, a proud smile on his cherub face.

"Dada… 'Ry ood!"

"What?" Snape did not understand _one_ single word that Draco had said.

Hermione giggled from where she was still standing, even Ron was smiling at the scene.

"I think Draco said 'Daddy, Harry good', or something close to that," Hermione said, answering Severus. "I think Draco was praising Harry."

"I see." Severus looked down at Harry. "I bet you are just mimicking Draco. He called me his daddy and so did you." He tapped Harry's small nose, making the baby wrinkle his brows. "Only for these six months, Harry."

Harry giggled and clapped happily. During this time, Draco had been trying to get closer to Harry and Severus. He slid his body sideways until his head was on Severus' arm. Rolling onto his stomach, Draco crawled a bit until he could touch Harry without any problems.

"Ry!" Draco chirped.

"Coco!" Harry turned his head and giggled cutely at the slightly bigger child.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione laughed. "Ry and Coco?"

"It fits them, I think," Ron said, shrugging. "They can't say much. It makes me wonder if that's what they _really_ called each other when they're together." Ron shuddered.

Severus smirked down at the babies as they babbled nonsense to each other. He looked up, only to find Dumbledore smiling at him. Severus sighed and accepted his fate.

"I'll… do it," Snape muttered begrudgingly. "I'll take care of these two brats."

* * *

"Would you like to come in, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked as he waved his wand over the door to his living quarters. "It'd be better than standing there like a statue."

Hermione snapped out of her stupor. She had been staring at the carving of a rather large serpent above the doorway to Snape's rooms. She then smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Sir." Hermione sighed and took Ron's hand when the boy refused to budge. "Come on, Ronald. I'm sure Professor Snape doesn't like to stand out here and wait."

"I certainly do not," Snape drawled. His lips formed a small smile when Harry yanked at his robes again. "Be patient, little one." Severus chuckled when Harry let out a yawn, and then smacked his lips.

Draco, who was held in Severus' left arm, reached over and patted Harry's chubby cheek.

"Ry…" He frowned when Harry's eyes closed. "Ry! No no… Dah!" Draco cried out and peered upward at Severus.

"Draco, your… friend needs to rest. He can't play with you all the time," Severus explained to the child.

Hermione's brows shot up to her hairline. She had never, in all her seven years at Hogwarts, heard Snape speak so softly and patiently. She quietly followed the tall man, trailing behind him and looking at his living quarters at the same time.

"Where are they going to sleep, Professor?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Severus sighed and sat down on his couch. He needed a drink, but couldn't get one because there were _children _here. Maybe when Granger and Weasley leave…

"I'm sure the Headmaster arranged something without my consent like he always does," Severus muttered in reply. "Don't worry, Ms. Granger, Harry will be safe with me."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that at all…" Hermione cleared her throat and gestured at an armchair. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Severus smirked at the young witch. "Make yourself comfortable." He almost laughed out loud when Weasley hopped right onto the armrest, almost slipping off the chair.

"We – Ron and I – were wondering if it would be alright to visit Harry while he is in your care," Hermione started. "We'll… miss him during these six months."

Snape bounced the bundle in his right arm gently; Harry had whimpered in his sleep. He looked to his left arm and found Draco sucking his thumb contently, his grey eyes drooping. Severus moved his left leg up and down, hoping to have his godson fall asleep as well.

It worked.

With a small yawn, Draco pulled his thumb away from his lips and leaned back against the solid chest behind him. Within minutes, both babies were fast asleep.

"… They had an exciting day." Severus did not look up when Hermione spoke. He only cared about the two small beings.

_When did I start to care? Especially about Po – Harry… He's Harry now._

" – ir? Professor?"

"What is it?" Snape stood up and was about to walk down the hall to the bedrooms.

"You didn't answer my –"

"Yes, Ms. Granger, you may visit. Only on weekends, though."

"Thank you!"

Severus turned around and sneered at the girl. "Now leave. I want some peace. After everything that has happened, I deserve it."

"Yes… Uhm… We'll go." Hermione stood up from the armchair and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. Taking Ron's hand, she walked to the front door. "Have a nice evening, Sir."

They left.

* * *

_Their cribs sure look comfortable._

Severus shook his head. Dumbledore had indeed done something without his consent. The elderly wizard had added a whole extra room to his private quarters. Inside this newly made room were two cherry wood cribs. Severus had no trouble deciding which crib belongs to which baby. One had a giant 'H', the other a 'D'. The walls were painted white. Trees, flowers, clouds, were painted onto these white walls. Then, there were shelves and bureaus. Severus had pulled out random drawers, finding clothing for the babies and items for everyday needs.

Severus let out a snort of disgust when he saw nappies for the brats.

He had _some_ experience in changing diapers. He had changed Draco's, after all.

After surveying the entire room, Severus finally remembered he was still holding the two sleeping babies. He went up to Draco's crib and gently placed the blond into it. Using one hand, Severus pulled up the small blanket and covered his godson. Taking five steps, he arrived at Harry's crib and Severus put the brunet in there. Smoothing back the messy dark locks, Severus frowned when he saw the scar.

"You suffered a great deal at an early age, didn't you?" Snape whispered; he cupped Harry's rosy cheek and smiled when Harry turned to his touch. "I can see why you wanted to experience how it was like to be taken care of. Both you and Draco wanted parental love."

Severus straightened his back; his eyes were focused solely on the tiny child in the crib. He then pulled up the bars and left the nursery as quietly as he could.

_But am _I _good enough?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Ahem… Yes I know this chapter is on the short side. I just wanted to get this chapter out since many of you wanted to know… Well, the coming chapters would be about Snape taking care of them –chuckles evilly-

Oh yeah… I can be evil to Snape…

Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Never Apart

A/N: So I am finally updating this story after two months of not doing anything. I am terribly sorry about that… Anyways, enjoy reading about how Severus takes care of them two. HAHA!

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Warnings: **Everybody is **OOC**. Even Snape :D Harry and Draco being horrible to their caretaker… Well, not really…

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_Never Apart_

**.: November 9, 1997 :.**

A line of red streaked across the essay as Snape crossed out a huge chunk of what a third-year wrote in his assignment. The Potions master shook his head and placed the essay into the corrected pile.

It was seven-thirty Friday evening and he still had another stack of papers to grade. The weekend was here and Severus liked to _not _grade anything during those two days free of being surrounded by students. He never liked looking over what the lower years wrote; they were usually nonsense or were copied straight from a textbook. Snape took another essay and began to skim through it.

Snape was about to cross out a paragraph when a loud, shrill cry jarred him from his task. He growled and all but slammed his quill onto the parchment.

He would clean up the red blot later, _after_ going to check on the two annoying youngsters. Judging from the shrillness of the cries, it was probably Draco.

"Damn brat… Always seeking attention…" Snape stalked over to the babies' room and walked inside.

Inside the large crib were two wriggling babies, and only Draco was crying. Harry was just looking around.

Severus sighed and bent over the babies, putting on a small smile when Harry's eyes landed on him.

"Da!" The babe gurgled happily and waved his chubby arms at the man. Snape chuckled and reached inside the crib, brushing Harry's hair away from his forehead.

"Did Draco wake you?" Severus asked softly; Harry burbled and shifted closer to Draco, who was still sniffling. "You really don't cry much do you, Harry? Let me tend to your… friend and I'll be right back."

Harry blinked at the professor.

Severus gave Harry one last caress before picking Draco up; the blond baby snuggled into Severus' embrace and stopped his sniffles. Holding his godson close to his chest, Severus brought Draco higher and kissed the baby's forehead; Draco cooed softly at him. He then turned and made his way to the changing table. He looked at where Harry's crib _used_ to be. In its place there was a playpen for both Draco and Harry. Inside, it was filled with soft stuffed animals and plushy blocks.

Severus chuckled softly as he looked back on how Harry and Draco ended up sleeping in one giant crib.

* * *

**.: One week ago :.**

Severus gently placed Draco into his crib, pulling up the small blanket and covered the baby with it. Draco giggled at his godfather; Snape smiled and rubbed Draco's little tummy through the blanket.

"Sleep, Draco. It's late," he murmured to the baby.

As if he actually understood, Draco stopped moving and let out a small yawn. Before he truly closed his eyes, however, he turned his small little head to the side and looked over at Harry, who was inside his own crib.

"Ry…?" Draco mumbled; he reached out through the bars. "Ry."

Severus sighed and gently pulled Draco's arm back in. "He's sleeping, Draco."

Draco's lips trembled. Snape groaned inwardly to himself.

_Not this again!_

Just as he had anticipated, Draco started crying his lungs out. The Potions master cringed and started to make shushing noises. Draco was having none of it and continued to bawl.

Snape sighed. _He's going to wake…_ Snape closed his eyes in defeat when he heard a soft ruffling from Harry's crib. Severus turned, and sure enough, Harry was now blinking sleepily and was trying to roll over to see what all the noise was about.

"Co?" Harry turned his head, his green eyes landing on the agitated Snape and wailing Draco. He reached out through the bars and pouted. "Coco?"

What happened next almost made Severus yelling out in surprise. There was a small throb of magic that came from Harry's direction. The next thing he knew, Snape heard a 'crack' and Harry appeared in Draco's crib, with his small thumb in his mouth…

… and looked absolutely innocent as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Severus let out an annoyed huff and half-glared at the two babies now residing in Draco's small crib.

"You could've hurt yourself, Potter!" Severus snapped; Harry sniffed and continued to suck on his thumb. "Or you could've ended up somewhere else that isn't Draco's crib!" Snape then took a deep breath. "Merlin! I'm yelling at a six month old baby who probably doesn't even understand a word I'm saying!"

By now, both Harry and Draco were tittering at the agitated man. Snape's eyes narrowed when Harry waved at him and giggled merrily.

_He better not be making fun of me…_

"Stop your _giggling_ this instant!" Snape barked, forgetting for a moment that he was yelling at two babies and not two teens.

Hearing the harsh tone from their supposedly father-figure, both Harry and Draco stopped their burbling at once. Severus still had a scowl on his face, until he saw the slight tremble of lips from Draco. Harry looked up at Severus with wide eyes, bright with unshed tears.

Snape sighed. He had put up with the two babies and tonight was the first time he really yelled at them. It wasn't surprising for Draco and Harry to be scared.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Severus took a deep breath before speaking again. It would not do well if he made both of them cry at the same time.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you probably don't understand me," Severus started, "but I've been absolutely patient with you both." The Potions master looked down at the two babies. "Pot – Harry… Draco… Is this really what you want? Again, I know you don't quite understand, but give me a giggle or _something_."

Severus shook his head. _I'm losing it. Talking to them and knowing they can't really answer._

When Snape saw movement from inside the crib, he glanced at the two babies again. Draco was kicking his short little legs. And with some effort, he had rolled over halfway and had one arm across Harry's small body.

"Ry 'ere," Draco mumbled; he closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Harry face. "Ry…"

And Draco fell asleep, just like that.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle softly at the scene before him. Yes, they were a bit annoying sometimes, but they were also… _cute_.

Snape scowled for even thinking about that word.

Harry gurgled and smiled at Severus. The Potions professor smiled back at the dark-haired baby.

"You both want this. Well then, I suppose a bigger crib is in order."

Severus took a step back and brought out his wand. With two small taps, Draco's crib enlarged itself and the babies did not looked all squished together anymore. Well, that's what Snape thought anyways.

Harry and Draco, on the other hand, were still close to each other. Draco was fast asleep and Harry was beginning to doze off.

Severus bent down and pulled the blanket up, covering the two.

"Now, go to sleep. No more accidental magic, or in your case, _not_ accidental since you are actually seventeen."

And all Severus got was a small sigh from Harry.

* * *

**.: November 9, 1997, back to present time :.**

"Will you stop wriggling for just _one_ second?" Severus growled; he sighed when Draco paid him no mind and continued with his twists and turns.

Which made changing his nappy a lot harder.

Snape's lips curled up into a sneer when he heard Harry babbling nonsense in the background. He turned around and glared half-heartedly at Harry, who – Severus was quite sure – wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Da, da, da!" Harry babbled, too excited to be sleepy.

Severus shook his head good-naturedly. He didn't really mind that they called him 'daddy' anymore.

"Yes, Harry. I'll bring Draco back after I get him to stay _still_." Severus ended his sentence with a hard look at the blond baby.

Draco's mercury-colored eyes turned round and he stopped wiggling. With a small sniff, Draco's small body went lax and finally let Severus undo his little romper suit.

"Much better," Snape muttered with a nod. He undid the buttons that held the romper suit together, smiling just a bit when he finally got it opened. "You should've stayed still so you wouldn't have to lay here with a dirty diaper for the past ten minutes."

Draco giggled and shoved his fist into his mouth. As he chewed on his tiny fist, Snape took both of Draco's feet and held it, lifting his bum up so that he could remove the soiled nappy. The Potions professor sneered as the smell reached his nose.

"For someone that does not eat much you sure… make a mess out of things." Severus pushed the dirty nappy aside and placed a clean one under Draco's bottom.

After cleaning with a couple of baby wipes; Draco cooed softly at the clean and cool feeling. Severus then secured the diaper around Draco's hips and then went on to button up the romper suit once more.

"Ry, Ry!"

"In a moment, Draco."

"Na…! Ry!"

Severus scowled at the boy child; Draco pouted in return. Scooping Draco off the changing table, Severus made his way back to the crib. Once they were in Harry's line of sight, the green-eyed baby stopped his mantra of 'Da!'. He cooed and held up his arms at Snape.

Snape bent forward and placed Draco into the crib. He smirked when both babies started to move around, trying to get comfortable with each other. He laughed when Draco somehow managed to half-pin Harry down.

"Whatever works for you both," Snape murmured; he covered them with a light blue baby blanket. Harry and Draco immediately snuggled into it. "As long you sleep, I'm fine with it."

With a gentle pat on top of the blanket, Snape left the two babies to sleep.

* * *

**.: November 10, 1997 :.**

"Come on, Harry," Hermione coaxed. "You can do it. Push the ball to me."

Both Harry and Draco were propped up against a mountain of pillows and cushions. Since both of them tend to move a lot, Severus had placed the pillows behind them - before he left for his rooms - so they can sit comfortably. Draco was watching Harry, while the other was happily smacking the small plushy ball.

"Harry, roll the ball." Hermione laughed when all Harry did was press down onto the ball. "Well now. That ball's going to be flat before it can even make it to me." She grinned when Harry looked up and pouted at her.

"Nuh!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you want to prove me wrong, you can roll it to me, Harry."

Draco then went on his hands and knees and crawled over to Harry. He sat again and patted the squishy ball.

"Ry 'ol." Draco smiled widely at Harry, showing off his baby teeth.

Hermione was watching the two babies interact; she smiled to herself when Harry seemed to be contemplating what Draco had just told him to do. His little brows were scrunched together, his lips formed a pout.

Giving a few more seconds to Draco's words, Harry picked up the plushy ball and bit into it.

Hermione laughed outright; Ron also chuckled at Harry's actions.

Hearing the laughter, Draco and Harry looked at the other two occupants of Snape's room. It wasn't long before the babies started to giggle along with Hermione and Ron. Right at this moment, Severus chose to come out from his room, where he _had_ been getting his weekly class schedules ready.

"What is the ruckus about?" He snapped. Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously when all four _children_ – Granger wasn't really a child, but still – continued their laughing and giggling.

Severus growled and stalked over to where they were all sitting. Draco stopped his giggles and looked up at his guardian.

"Dah!" He crawled over in front of Snape and sat down on his bum before the professor's feet. "Dah dah!"

Severus sighed loudly and scooped up his godson. "What were you doing? Are you having fun?" He smiled when Draco burbled and gave him a nod. Draco then pointed down at where Harry was still sitting.

"Ry 'ol!"

Severus arched an eyebrow at the baby. "What?"

Hermione stopped her laughter and wiped her eyes; they were getting teary from so much laughing.

"We were trying to make Harry give the ball to me, Sir," she told her professor. "But so far, all Harry did was press and chewed on the toy." Hermione looked up and tilted her head to the side. "Draco had been trying to get Harry to throw the ball."

"I see," Severus said rather nonchalantly. He looked at his godson. "Maybe you should show Harry how it is done."

Draco giggled and wagged his head side to side.

Snape was about to say something when he heard Harry let out a loud 'Bah!' from below. Dark eyes landed on the pouting baby.

Harry did not like to be neglected.

"I'm getting too old for this," Snape muttered. He groaned and got on his knees and then sat down near Harry with Draco still in his arms. "Shall I show you how it is done, Harry?"

Harry blinked owlishly at Severus… and then grabbed the ball and smashed it down onto the floor.

"Da-ee!" Harry shrilled happily and continued to smack the ball onto the ground.

Severus shook his head and let out a chuckle. "That is not how you play."

Hermione had moved back when the Potions master had sat down near her. She watched, silently, as Snape tried to teach Harry how to roll a ball. Ron had settled down next to her, watching the scene before them.

"Would you even think that Snape got a soft side to him?" Ron asked quietly so that the man would not hear him. "This is scary almost."

"I have faith in our professor," Hermione answered. "Since the day when I saw him smiled, just a bit, at Harry and Draco, I knew he can do this." Her lips curved upward when Harry protested as Snape tried to take the ball away from him. "It'll help him heal."

"What?" Ron asked, perplexed.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Never you mind."

"Hey! I want to –"

Ron never got the chance to finish his sentence for a blue plushy ball went sailing over to him, almost hitting him right in his eye. Ron moved to the side right at the last second; Harry's ball landed with a soft 'thud' next to his hip.

Severus smirked and ruffled Harry's already messy tuft of hair.

"Well done, Harry. That is how you play with a ball," he looked at Weasley, "and also how you can make _someone_ stop yelling."

Harry clapped his chubby hands together and gurgled. This in turn led to more giggling from Draco. It seemed whenever Harry was happy, Draco would be happy as well.

Ron scowled at the man. "Harry couldn't have thrown that ball! He's not strong enough." He huffed and crossed his arms.

Severus arched his eyebrow at the boy. "Do you doubt your friend's ability, Mr. Weasley? Or are you accusing _me_ of throwing it?"

Ron spluttered and looked away, refusing to answer his questions. Hermione caught Snape looking at her. He smirked at her before turning his attention back to the babies.

"Oh… He did…" Hermione shook her head and giggled.

There seemed to be a fun side to her usually cold professor after all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: And here's chapter 3! Yes, I took way too long! (Two months) And yes, this chapter is on the short side… Sorry about that D: But I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless :D All in all, I just want to say that this story as a whole would not be too long, probably around ten chapters or so. Just want you guys to know :P

Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Class

A/N: I was yelling at myself that I must update one of my de-aging stories. So I chose this one. Good thing I didn't take two months to upload a chapter like last time…

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Warnings: **Everybody is **OOC**. Even Snape :D

**Enjoy! **

The everyday life of Severus Tobias Snape.

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_Back to Class_

**.: November 12, 1997 :.**

Severus peered down at the two babies, who were currently staring upwards at their 'daddy'.

"You two better behave. I don't want to see any toys or stuffed animals flying across my classroom," Snape addressed them sternly. "Keep _everything_ inside the playpen, _including_ yourself."

Draco giggled merrily and Harry picked up his toy bear, chewing on its ear.

"Dah dah," Draco babbled, as if he was agreeing to Severus' terms.

Severus smirked. "Good. I see that we understand each other perfectly." He pulled away and turned, walking toward his desk. "Try to remain quiet for the duration of the class period." Severus sat down behind his desk, but not before giving the two babies one last look.

_Now I shall pray to Merlin that they would not cry in the middle of class…_

SSHPDMSSHPDM

Severus' right eye twitched. His back was facing the class – sixth years, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs – as he wrote instructions on the chalkboard. He could hear girls _cooing_ and boys snickering.

All in all, the whole damn class was paying attention to the two babies, and not the board.

Snape jabbed his chalk onto the board as he dotted his 'i'. He had to give the brats some credit though. They had not cried or made any annoying sounds for the past…

Ten minutes.

So… Fifty more minutes to go.

"_Aw, look at them! Oh, look at Potter! He's waving his bear at us."_

"_Who would've thought Malfoy could do adorable?"_

"_Look, Samantha! They're hugging each other. Or I think that's what they're doing… They're not fighting, are they?"_

Severus growled and finished up his sentence. He dropped his piece of chalk carelessly and spun around, facing the whole class.

All chattering stopped immediately; even Harry and Draco stopped playing inside their playpen. You could probably hear a pin drop onto the stone floor.

"If you would all stop _gawking _and make _cooing _sounds at Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, then I suggest you all to look at the board to see which potion you are to make today." Snape sneered at his class. "I have not talked about this potion before, thus this will be a test to see how well you can do." The Potions master walked around his desk and stood before it, his black eyes scanning the whole class. "You have the rest of the period to finish. I want a vial on my desk at the end of class. I will not – let me repeat – _will_ not accept anything a _second_ after eleven o'clock."

Every student stayed where they were. Snape narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"If you want to finish on time, then you should start. Now!"

Severus smirked to himself as students scampered to the back of the room, gathering their needed ingredients. He rolled his eyes as a male Hufflepuff student tripped on his own foot. Severus sighed softly and went to his chair and sat down. He smiled a bit when he saw Harry and Draco's eyes following his every movement.

"I must say… I am very proud of you both," Severus said softly; Draco and Harry cooed at him. Harry even waved his stuffed bear at Severus. "You two were very well behaved. Just like I asked you to be."

While Draco giggled, Harry held up his teddy bear for Severus. Not understanding what Harry wanted, Severus furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the baby.

"Dah?" Harry held the bear a little bit higher.

Severus looked away from him; his students were all either chopping up their ingredients or already starting on their potion's base. So far, there weren't any accidents… yet. Severus was sure he would encounter at least one accident with the Hufflepuffs. It never failed and today shouldn't be any different.

"Dah!" Harry cried out. Severus looked back at his young charge and let out a weary sigh. Harry's eyes were shiny with tears and Draco was looking at Harry with what seemed to be concern.

Severus couldn't really tell since his godson _was_ only a seven-month-old baby. Severus cleared his throat and moved his chair closer to the playpen, threw another brief glance at his class, and then finally smiled crookedly at Harry.

"What is it, Harry?" Severus frowned when Harry hiccuped and waved the teddy bear feebly at him.

A light bulb – not quite literally – lit up above Severus' head. Judging from the way baby Harry was holding up his stuffed bear, Severus deduced that the baby wanted him to _take_ it.

"Is that for me?" Severus tapped Harry's nose lightly.

All this was done when nobody was looking his way, of course.

Severus found himself smiling back at Harry when the green-eyed babe cooed and leaned forward, pressing the bear into Severus' hand. Draco wiggled around on his bum – side to side – and giggled as Snape took the toy from Harry's grasp.

"Dah dah 'ike," Draco burbled.

Snape snorted and took the bear with him back to his desk.

For the rest of that period, whenever he caught a student staring at him and then at the bear – which he had placed on the desk, next to his quills – Snape would send that person a very dangerous glare. That glare alone would leave the student shaking.

When class ended – there was only _one _mishap today – the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs hurried over to Severus' desk to turn in their vial. All eyes averted Snape's gaze and no one _dared_ to look at the small teddy bear. Some students did, however, say goodbye to the two babies. Girls even reached inside the playpen to pinch Harry and Draco's chubby cheeks.

That only resulted in Snape snapping at them to leave.

He didn't do it because he was being a mother hen.

Not at all.

_Scoff._

Severus only snapped at them because Harry actually tried to move away from the girls' fingers and Draco – he was proud of his godson – had shoved and smacked hands away from Harry.

"Why don't you all run along to your next class?" Snape sneered at some of the lingering girls – all Hufflepuffs.

"We just want to see Potter and Malfoy…" a brunette started. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"If you would open your _eyes_, you would see that they don't want to be _touched_ by any of you," Severus all but growled.

"But, Sir –"

"Leave!" Severus' arm shot out and pointed at the door at the back of the class.

The brunette and her friends scurried away, closing the door loudly after them. Severus let out a very long sigh and then looked down at Harry and Draco. He smirked when Draco still looked angry.

"Cease your scowling, Draco. They're gone."

"Nah! 'Ry no no!"

Severus turned and grabbed Harry's bear from his desk. "Harry's fine."

"Coco…"

Snape turned around when he heard Harry spoke, the bear still in hand. When Harry patted Draco's soft cheek, Severus knew it was Harry's way of telling Draco that he was fine. Bending down, Severus gave the bear back to Harry, who took it welcomingly. The green-eyed babe smiled, his two baby teeth showing.

"You are quite welcome, Harry," Severus said when Harry waved the bear at him once more. "You hold on to that for now. It'll keep you company."

Ten minutes later, both Harry and Draco were fast asleep in the playpen, each clutching a stuffed toy of their liking. Severus had been checking the potions the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs made – his next class was at eleven-thirty – as the two babies babbled themselves to sleep.

Before they had stopped their nonsense babblings, Severus had wondered what babies talked about. To Harry, everything that Draco 'said' seemed interesting.

Severus shook his head with a small smile when Draco let out a small whimper in his sleep. They'll probably stay asleep until lunchtime. If he was lucky. Severus had a feeling they would not.

_I survived the first hour… and three more classes to go._

* * *

**.: November 12, 1997 – 11:47 a.m. :.**

This was the class before the hour where every student of Hogwarts would go to lunch.

This was Severus' _most_ hated class.

The Advance Potions for seventh years – Gryffindor and Slytherin. Each and every one of them all wanted to leave as early as they can.

Which only meant many sounds and many explosions.

As for Severus, it also meant many detentions.

At this moment, he was gripping the edge of his cherry wood desk. He very much wanted to scream and shout at Longbottom, who had a cauldron full of black _gunk_. That boy's cauldron was an explosion waiting to happen.

But Severus couldn't scream and shout. There were two _babies_ present. Two babies, who were paying very close attention to their 'daddy', even if one-fourths of Harry's attention was on trying to rip the ears off from his teddy bear. The Potions master was determined not to make them cry; Harry and Draco had been very good babies, as much as Severus hated to admit.

_Splurggg… Splack._

Severus resolve snapped when the black glob spewed over, dirtying Longbottom's work table and whatever was near the cauldron.

"Uckiee!"

Draco laughed and pointed at Longbottom. Harry took his one-fourths of attention away from his teddy and cooed right along with Draco.

_Great. Just great. They are amused by a spewing cauldron._ Severus breathed nosily through his nostrils. There was only so much he could take.

"LONGBOTTOM!"

* * *

"Severus, do you need help feeding the children?"

The man in question looked to his left, only to find McGonagall looking at Draco, who was sitting closer to the elderly witch than Harry. Severus shifted his legs, making Draco giggle. The child reached out and tried to pull at McGonagall's robe, but Severus moved and stopped Draco's seeking fingers. Harry, who was sitting on the other lap, was staring at all the foods before him, waiting patiently. He gurgled and reached out to poke at a fresh bun that was on Severus' plate.

"I don't need help feeding them, Minerva," Severus replied, "but I do need you to help me put Draco into his highchair so I can put Harry into his." He tightened his hold on his godson for the blond chose this moment to start wiggling around on his thigh. Severus sighed when he finally noticed Harry poking at his bread. "Also so that I can eat my bread before it turns into something that resembles Swiss cheese."

McGonagall chuckled and held out her arms. "They're such adorable babies." She smiled warmly when Draco giggled at her and waved his arms in her direction.

"Yes, you're such a sweetheart," the Transfiguration professor cooed.

Severus almost gagged. In all his years teaching at Hogwarts, Snape never heard the witch _gush _out ridiculously _mushy_ words. With a small shudder, he handed Draco over and was glad that his godson did not break down in tears.

"Ba ba?" Draco turned round eyes onto McGonagall.

"No, I'm not your grandma, young one," she answered fondly, "but I certainly wouldn't mind having you as a grandson."

Severus rolled his eyes. He knew Minerva for almost twenty years, so he also knew that she did not have any… grandchildren. It absolutely would not hurt for her to pretend for just awhile…

"Would you take care of Draco, Minerva?" Severus asked, almost reluctantly. "I'm not sure if I can feed them both at the same time." Severus watched as McGonagall settled Draco into his high chair. "Harry tends to be a very messy eater…"

He snatched Harry's hand away from his mashed potatoes; Harry whimpered and turned to burrow his face into Severus' chest. McGonagall laughed and smiled at the Potions master.

"I'll be glad to help you out."

* * *

_A three-year-old Draco giggled as he played with his rubber duck. The toy quacked and swam away slowly from the toddler's small, trailing hands. Severus smiled and continued to scrub his godson clean._

"_Unca Sev?"_

"_Yes, Draco?"_

_A splash made Draco close his eyes. He finally caught the duck. "Where my mummy?"_

_Severus sighed and wrapped his fingers around Draco's arm, lifting it up so he could wash it. _

"_She's out with her friends, Draco. Remember she told you she was having tea with Mrs. Parkinson?"_

_Draco wrinkled his nose. He remembered his mummy telling him that. She also asked if he would like to go with her; Draco had told his mummy 'no'. He didn't like Pansy; she was too… clingy. _

"_I r'member, Unca Sev," Draco said softly; he let the rubber duck go and watched it swim away. "She always gone…"_

_Severus sighed. It was true. Narcissa was always gone on Saturdays, leaving young Draco alone at the Manor while she went out to socialize with her lady friends. It would be considered rare for the Lady Malfoy to stay home during Saturdays to take care of Draco. _

_Taking care of Draco… That job was given to the house-elves since Draco was born. And sometimes that job went to Severus. That was why he's here right now._

"_Your mother will be back soon, Draco," Severus said consolingly. "In the meantime, let me finish washing you up, and then we can go exploring in the gardens. What do you say?"_

_Draco's eyes lit up and a huge smile blossomed across his face. Severus returned the smile; he knew his godson loved the gardens._

"_Thank you, Unca Sev!"_

_Severus took Draco's other arm and started washing it with a cloth. _

"_Just promise me you'll stay clean this time, Draco." He shook his head when Draco started to protest. "No rolling around on the grass. I just washed you." Severus tapped Draco's tiny nose. "Promise?"_

_Severus smirked when Draco let out an explosive sigh._

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Good boy."_

* * *

**.: November 12, 1997 – 8:21 p.m. :.**

"Stop splashing around, Harry!" Severus snapped, but not too harshly. Harry only burbled some nonsense back at Severus. The man sighed and tried to keep the warm bath water from getting into Harry's eyes.

"Ry Ry!" Draco held out a yellow rubber duck for Harry. "'Ook!" Draco then kicked his legs underwater, making more splashes.

Severus scowled but did not comment.

Harry giggled and leaned forward, kissing the toy. Severus rolled his eyes and used his hands to scoop up some water to wash away the soap suds on the baby's chest.

The boy loved to kiss many things, animate or inanimate. Mostly toys and people, thank Merlin. Severus was sure he would wash Harry's mouth thoroughly if the baby ever kissed… someone's feet.

Let's not go there.

"Alright, you two. All done," Severus announced. He sighed when Draco all but threw the duck into the water. Harry squealed and smacked the toy.

Twice.

Severus very carefully took both babies out in the same time. He did not _dare_ to leave one unattended. It was quite possible for either of them to slip under the water and drown.

He would _not_ be deemed a murderer.

It took the Potions master fifteen minutes to get both Draco and Harry dressed for sleep. They always wiggle around on the counter when he tried to put them into their little rompers after bath. Tonight wasn't any different.

When Severus finally got both boys into their suits, he glared at both of them for giving him such trouble. But when Draco and Harry gurgled in return, Severus realized his glares did not work on them.

"Tonight, you will stay asleep," Snape said sternly. "No chattering, no wiggling, and absolutely no giggling." He stopped his rant in order to look at both babies in their eyes. "Are we clear? I have much grading to do tonight."

Draco puckered up his lips and blew spit bubbles at his godfather as an answer. Harry merely gave the man a yawn.

"You're sleepy. That's wonderful," Severus drawled.

He picked them up from the bathroom counter and left the room. As he made his way to the boys' nursery, the soft jostling of his steps lulled the babies to sleep.

When he placed down Harry first, the boy let out a small whimper before letting out a sigh.

When Severus placed Draco down, the blond automatically reached for Harry and turned half-way, nuzzling the smaller baby's face.

Severus smiled and watched two chest rise and fall in rhythm; in a way, it was comforting. He then turned away from the large crib, waving his hands to turn off the lamps in the nursery, bathing the room in darkness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Yes, it's short. Just one day of Severus' life :P Can't have too much happening or Snape will lose his head… Er, temper. I meant to say temper! D:

Thanks for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5: Blatant Curiosity

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Warnings: **Everybody is **OOC**. Even Snape :D

**Enjoy! **

Sigh… I got a review saying that this story had no plot. Well, I guess in a way – yeah, it doesn't. But then again, just seeing Snape fuss about with two babies is enough plot for me xD Maybe, in the end, something changes within Severus Snape. Who knows? ;D

**I need a lesson of coming up with cool titles for chapters ;x**

This chapter will explain some questions that I had received from the previous chapter. Some asked me why Draco and Harry weren't aging… Your answer is in the beginning of this chapter.

**Warning: Extreme OOCness lol. That's not even a word :P I mean, you can't see Snape having a civil convo with Hermione, can you? Well, it can. In here. I warned you, so please don't yell at me for it :(  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_Blatant Curiosity_

**.: November 24, 1997 :.**

"I've been wondering, Severus," McGonagall said as she finished sipping her cup of tea. Severus made a sound from across the room, where he was quite occupied with his godson and Harry.

"Severus?"

The man sighed and let Harry have his rattle. The little green-eyed baby got tired of his worn out teddy bear so Severus decided to transfigure it into a lovely rattle. The Potions master smiled when Harry tapped Draco's chubby legs gently with the toy. Surprisingly, Draco let Harry hit him and was smiling.

"Yes, Minerva?" Severus turned his attention away from the two babbling infants and looked at the witch across the room from him.

They were sitting in the Staff Lounge, relaxing – or in Severus' case – taking care of two babies. Severus and the two young ones had endured a day of mistake-making first years, ignorant third years, irritating fourth years, and last but not least, disruptive seventh years.

Just thinking about his day made Severus' head hurt.

"I was just curious about Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," McGonagall started, "they don't seem to be aging – at all." She frowned a bit and picked up her teacup, taking another sip.

Snape mentally rolled his eyes; he looked to the side, only to see Harry toppled over Draco and both babies were gurgling happily. Harry's rattle had rolled to a corner of their playpen.

They should be able to stay entertained for at least ten minutes. Snape picked up his own cup of hot tea and drank before speaking.

"Well, the potion keeps them that way for six months. They will not age in any way during these few months. When the time is up, Draco and Harry will simply revert back to their original state." Severus placed his saucer back onto the small table next to the couch he was sitting in and turned away from McGonagall once more. "The transformation will not harm them, if that's what you are worried about."

The elderly witch hummed. She _had_ been worried that the two boys would endure some sort of pain while turning back to their teenage selves. But if Severus said they wouldn't, then they wouldn't. She trusted Severus' words. He was the Potions master, after all.

"You just soothed an old woman's worry, Severus," McGonagall said softly, smiling. "I am quite taken with Draco and Harry. I find myself looking forward to holding either one of them during dinner or lunch in the Great Hall. Sometimes, I miss hearing them calling me 'Baba'." McGonagall chuckled to herself.

Ever since the first time Severus had let McGonagall hold Draco, the woman had been obsessed. Harry had been wary of the Transfiguration professor at first, but after some sort of persuasion from Draco – not that the blond baby had said actual words – Harry let McGonagall hold him. Severus remembered the first time Harry was held by her; his green eyes were round and extremely watchful.

The tension was broken between grown-up and baby when Harry let out a cute squeal and reached up to touch McGonagall's chin.

Severus had let out a relieved sigh and Draco had giggled and wanted to join Harry.

After that day, McGonagall chose to sit next to the Potions master, offering to hold Harry or Draco.

She _really _didn't mind which one she held in her arms.

"Yes, well, they've been around you for these past weeks and you never protested when they called you 'Baba'," Snape drawled. "As such, they deemed it fine to call you so, and not to mention it is easier for them to pronounce."

Severus stood up from the couch and straightened out his black robe. It was time to head back to his chambers. He had many papers to grade and a weekly class schedule to write up.

"Oh? Are you leaving, Severus?"

Snape rolled his eyes at his fellow colleague. "Yes, Minerva, I am taking my leave. Harry and Draco should be put down to their crib before dinner starts. They do tend to get cranky if they don't have their two hour long nap." Severus then bent down, about to scoop up both Draco and Harry at the same time, not noticing McGonagall making her way over to him.

"Severus, perhaps I can be of help?" McGonagall offered. "It must be hard to carry both of them at the same time. What if one of them wiggles and falls?"

"They will _not _fall out of my arms!" Severus exclaimed; he was a bit miffed. "You… You just want to hold them and walk with me to my chambers," Snape sneered at the witch. "Fine. But just so you know, I have no problems holding them both at the same time."

"Mhmm." Minerva held out her hands. Severus had a feeling she did not hear a single word he had spoken in the last twenty-six seconds.

"Baba…" Harry gurgled happily when he saw her familiar face.

"Riiight…" Severus dragged out the word and handed over an excited Harry to the witch. "I'll just lead the way, shall I?" Severus took out his wand with his now free hand and tapped it against the side of the playpen. The thing popped away; it should be in Severus' private quarters now.

"What did you say?" McGonagall asked absentmindedly; Harry was now cooing and nuzzling her shoulder. McGonagall's eyes twinkled merrily as she tickled Harry's chin.

Snape sighed.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Yes, _thank you_, Minerva," Snape said tersely as he tried to take Harry back from the witch's arms. "I think it's time for you to leave so that I can put them down for their _much_ needed nap." He narrowed his eyes at McGonagall when she seemed reluctant to part with the green-eyed baby.

The Transfiguration professor sighed and carefully deposited a droopy-eyed Harry back into Snape's arm.

"I'll see you at dinner?"

Severus was already walking away from the elderly witch when she asked the question. He huffed, the sound startling Draco, who was almost asleep in his godfather's arm. Draco blinked a couple of times before drifting off again. Harry was not fazed by the sudden sound; he snuggled deeper into Severus' hold.

"That is without question, Minerva. I do have to eat, and not just drink _blood_ to survive like some students has said of me, I'm sure."

McGonagall shook her head at the younger man. "See you, Severus." She took Snape's grunt as a dismissal and let herself out of the Potions master's living quarters.

* * *

**.: November 26, 1997 :.**

"Hermione, can we not stay too long this time? Snape scares me." Ron scowled at the door that led to Snape's chambers. "I still think he threw Harry's squishy ball at me that time."

Hermione barely held in her giggle. She took in a huge breath and ruffled Ron's hair.

"I'm sure Professor Snape didn't throw it," she said; Ron batted at her hand and Hermione huffed and dropped it.

"I don't care. I _know_ the greasy git did it," Ron said stubbornly.

"Ronald! Language," the bushy-haired girl chided. Ron promptly looked sheepish.

Before he could apologize, the door swung open, revealing Snape – who was _not_ wearing his usual black robes.

He was wearing a gray, wool sweater with a pair of black slacks.

Severus smirked at the stunned Granger and a blinking Weasley. He stepped back and held the door wider.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I believe Harry and Draco are expecting you."

Hermione was the first to snap out of her stupor; she had never seen her professor without his black, heavy robes on.

"I – Uhm… Er… Yes, good evening, professor." Hermione blushed lightly when the man merely smirked at her. "Sorry… It's just… You're not wearing your work robes," she finished lamely.

Ron continued to stand there like a statue.

"There is no need for me to dress in those heavy robes," Severus informed the girl. "Besides, I had to clean them, so they would be ready for class on Monday." He gestured for his two students to go inside. "Your friend is with Draco by the couches, babbling _happily_ to each other." Severus shuddered lightly. "_How_ they are entertained that way, I have no idea."

Hermione smiled when she heard Harry's happy squeal once she was in his line of sight. Ron chuckled and made his way over to the two babies. Draco giggled and crawled over to the red-headed boy, planting his small bum right in front of Ron's crossed legs; Harry also made his way to Ron and half fell on top of Ron's folded legs.

As Hermione watched all three boys play, Snape stepped up to her and stood, gazing at the scene before them.

"Do not worry about Harry, Granger," Severus drawled. "He's very happy here. I assure you, he hardly cries. Half the time I think it's because Draco makes him happy."

"I never doubted your abilities, sir," Hermione said quickly, looking over at the tall man. "I can see that Harry is very content." She paused and let a smile show on her face when Harry started hitting Ron's knee in earnest. "As for the happy part, sir, I think that is natural. Harry was – is – a very easy-going teen."

A very, very small smile formed on Severus' lips. He looked at the girl beside him and tilted his head towards the dining table.

"Care to join me, Ms. Granger? Maybe a cup of tea, perhaps?"

"I – I…" Hermione stammered. "Wh – at?" She blinked owlishly at her professor.

Severus chuckled.

Hermione thought she was hearing things. But there he was, walking over to the dining room. She shook her head and followed; Ron was still busy playing, so he did not see nor hear the things that happened.

The witch sat herself down in a chair as the Potions master made two cups of tea, perfect for the chilly November nights.

"There you go, Granger." Severus set down a cup in front of Hermione's folded hands.

She thanked him and chewed on her lips. "Please… call me Hermione. It just… seems so formal, calling me by my surname. You're not really my professor now… We're not in the classroom. It just…" she trailed off, worried that she was out of line.

"Ah, then I must ask you to stop calling me 'sir'," Severus said.

At the same time, Draco yelled out 'daa-ee'. Severus rolled his eyes.

"And do not – ever – call me what Draco just screamed out."

Harry then screamed 'daa-daa' after Draco was finished. Severus huffed annoyingly; it was as if the brats could hear him.

"Or that."

Hermione laughed and picked up her steaming cup of tea. "I'd never call you that. They both see you as a father figure, I don't." Hermione drank her tea and let out a sigh. "Thank Merlin I don't see you as my father. No offense, Professor Snape."

"None taken." Severus wrapped his hands around the warm ceramic cup. His dark eyes stared down into the steaming liquid. "I don't know why I am telling you this, Gra – Hermione," Severus winced and corrected himself, "but I never thought of having children."

Hermione wisely kept quiet.

"I had my life planned out by the time I was sixteen." Long fingers played with the rim of the teacup. "Finish Hogwarts, work my way up to become a Potions master, get the position at Hogwarts. Then, work until I can't anymore." Severus let out a depreciating laugh. "Of course, I was also interested with the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but Potions won over.

"By the time I was twenty one, I earned the title and had the right to teach here. When I was twenty-three, I was well-known as the master of Potion making, outside of Hogwarts. Other professors, some long gone, used to ask me if I ever thought to find a nice woman, settle down, and marry…

"Marriage never crossed my mind. It wasn't part of the 'life-long plan'. With that, children were involuntarily out of the question." He finally looked across the table and into Hermione's eyes. "Do you understand?"

The sounds of childish laughter were extremely loud compared to the whispered conversation she was having with Snape. Hermione set her cup down and met her professor's eyes – her professor that had just told her his life story in a way.

"I – I guess…" Hermione tilted her head a bit and looked at Snape questioningly. "But Draco… You two are very close."

Severus sighed and nodded. "He's the closest thing to a son. I took care of him when Draco was a young child. That is why I have some experiences in taking care of the two babies, but I was still worried about messing things up."

"You're doing a fine job, Professor." Hermione smiled warmly at the older man. "Even if you never planned to have children, you still took care of them as if they were your own. You didn't neglect their needs… or ignore them when they needed your attention.

"Believe in yourself, Professor Snape."

* * *

_Believe in yourself, Professor Snape…_

Severus replayed those five words over and over again in his head.

_Believe…_

He sighed and continued dressing; Severus was getting ready to turn in for the night. Both Harry and Draco were already sleeping soundly in their crib hours ago. If Severus was lucky, they wouldn't wake up until morning came.

Hermione's words floated around in his mind. Was he lacking confidence?

_Yes, _Snape thought. But the girl was right. He should really believe in himself. Harry and Draco were doing just fine in his care. There's nothing to worry about.

Severus nodded to himself and got on his bed. As he pulled the blankets up, Severus smiled and closed his eyes.

_Nothing at all._

* * *

**.: November 27, 1997 :.**

"Granger… Hermione, thank Merlin you are here," Snape said breathlessly; in his left arm, Harry was crying, his nose bright red.

Hermione took in Severus' disheveled look. Ebony locks were everywhere; jet black eyes were darting around frantically.

"Pro –"

"No time, Granger." Snape thrust Harry into her arms before she could protest. Harry howled and grabbed the front of her shirt in his tiny fists.

"What's wrong with Harry? He was fine last night." Hermione frowned at her friend and bounced the infant in her arms.

"It seems Harry caught the common cold and has a stuffy nose. He can't breathe comfortably and thus he is _crying_ to show his discomfort." Severus turned on the balls of his feet and went to the couch, where he grabbed his robe. "I am going to the hospital wing to get some potions. I don't have time to make some myself; Harry needs it now. I'll just dilute it when I get back." With that said, Severus rushed out, leaving Hermione standing by the doorway.

"Uhm… I'll take care of them!" Hermione yelled down the passageway. Snape flapped his arms at her and rushed away. Shaking her head, Hermione went in and closed the door.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"There, there… Your daddy will be back real soon," the bushy-haired witch crooned. She rubbed her left cheek against Harry's flushed ones.

Harry sniffed and babbled something at Hermione, a full pout on his lips. Hermione nodded, agreeing.

"Yes, baby, I know your nose is stuffed up." Draco picked that moment to babble something as well. She turned to the other baby – who was sitting against a pile of cushions – and smiled at him. "That's right, Draco, your daddy will make Harry better."

"Ai!" Draco scowled and nodded.

When the soft click of a lock unlocking was heard, Hermione sighed in relief and turned, just in time to see the Potions professor stepping inside, his face solemn. In his right hand was a glass vial of a reddish liquid. Hermione grimaced in distaste.

Harry would not like the vile taste of the potion.

"I'll be in my private lab, making a diluted version of this potion." Severus held up the small vial. "It'll be done in fifteen minutes. Wait here."

He nodded at the young witch and smiled lightly when Harry waved his arm at the man. Severus walked over to the group and stopped right by Draco. He bent down and ruffled Draco's tuft of blond hair and then went over to Harry and Hermione.

"You'll feel better soon, Harry," he assured his young charge.

Harry gurgled and wiggled his nose at Severus.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

"Ms. Granger, please hold Harry's head still," Snape instructed. Hermione huffed and didn't even bother to correct him and did as Snape asked.

Harry was crying again, flailing about as Severus tried to use a dropper to give Harry the potion. Hermione gently held the wriggling body and kept Harry's head still so that the green-eyed baby could not twist and turn his head. Draco was still sitting where he was, watching everything with narrowed eyes. It was easy to tell that Draco was displeased about the whole situation.

"Now, now… Open your little mouth wide," Hermione cooed; Harry blinked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes; it was as if Harry was labeling her as traitor for asking him to open his mouth.

Severus had enough. He had knelt on the ground for the past ten minutes and all he succeeded in doing was making his floor dirty with droplets of pink liquid. With a firm hand, he held Harry's chin and pulled down. Harry let out a cry as his bottom lip was yanked downward. Hermione frowned but kept quiet.

Two drops were put onto Harry's tongue. The green-eyed baby scrunched up his face and swallowed… and cried some more.

Severus sighed and placed the dropper back into the vial. "The potion's effects would only last three hours since it is diluted. Let's hope Harry has a strong immune system and can fight off the cold within two days."

"He should," Hermione murmured; she rocked Harry and smiled when the cries subsided. "Harry was hardly sick as a teen, but I'm not sure when he was younger…"

Severus stared at Harry. "He's already breathing easier. His nose isn't making weird noises."

It was true. Harry was no longer making small snorts as he breathed in and out.

"Dah! Dah…" Draco wiggled and leaned forward, asking to be picked up.

"It's time for bed, young man, but a bath first," Severus muttered as he went to pick his godson up. Severus tightened his hold when Draco bent at his arm and tried to reach for Harry, who was still in Hermione's arms.

Hermione looked up and took the hint that it was time for her to stand up from where she sat. Carefully and not to wake up the slowly falling asleep Harry, she got to her feet.

"Do you want me to help tuck him in? You still need to give Draco his bath, right?" She moved closer to Draco's reaching hands; the baby gurgled and gently placed his small hand on Harry's flushed cheek. "Draco," she whispered. The baby's silver eyes landed on her. "You'll be next to Harry soon, alright?"

Draco stuck out his bottom lip at her and sniffed. He then pressed his face into his godfather's chest.

"Thank you," Severus mumbled. "I just got worried and frustrated when Harry started crying earlier. I didn't know who to get and you came into mind, seeing how you are Harry's friend." He shook his head. "I appreciate all the help, Granger."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and nodded. "I'll put Harry in the crib."

Severus watched her go and disappeared into the boys' nursery. He then looked down at Draco, and he scowled at him when Draco blew spit bubbles.

"Don't you dare mock me, Draco. I know she's upset because I called her by her surname." Severus began walking to the bathroom. "Calling her by her name is awkward, and not right. It's almost as if we are friends." Snape's lips curled upwards. "She's one of my many students. She is also your… boyfriend's friend." He rolled his eyes when Draco gave him burble, as if saying 'yes, Harry is my boyfriend'. "I do not plan to become closer to her. Even if she thinks otherwise… It would only disappoint her.

"She would drift away once you and Harry are back to normal. Best not to put too much emotion into this.

"This is also why I am so distant… to everybody." Severus sighed and went inside the bathroom. "I am telling you this, Draco, because you are a _great_ listener, but won't be able to tell other people about what I just said. It'd be our secret."

Draco giggled and reached up to pat his godfather's cheek.

"Dah."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: My updates take forever! D: I'm not proud of myself… I try to get a chapter out as fast I can lol. My other story took me two months… - hides in a closet –

Absolutely **NO** Hermione/Snape relationship will ever happen here! She sees him as a professor and just discovered the _other_ side of Snape. A friendlier side. In later chapters, our Severus might open up. Just a lil. :)


End file.
